Closing the gap
by meme12
Summary: My second fanfic done yeah!Another duel monster pairing. Jack knight x Celtic Guardian. Pls review and read!
1. Situation

Hi Meme12 is back!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for lateness!!!!!! Writer's mind block sure takes a toll on the brain.

Kaze: Woof! (Welcome back, mistress!!!!)

Meme12: Oh Kaze I've missed you!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Kaze)

Dark Magician Girl: Hi meme12! So where is my part in the story?

Meme12: Oh have patience; I'm only starting on the first chapter! T.T

Kurri Bo: Kuri, kurri, kuri! (Don't forget me!!!!) -

Meme12: Of course I won't Kurri Bo (Hugging Kurri Bo)

Dark Magician Girl: I will help with the disclaimer: Meme12 does not own Yugioh and the characters in the story.

Meme12: On with the story!!!!! XD

This is another acclaimed pairing from me, between the Celtic guardian and Jack knight. A short story before my next work! (Still in planning)

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

**Closing the gap**

"What's wrong with our son lately?"King Knight pondered as he watches his son Jack Knight in a daydream state as he absent-mindedly misses his targets during his sword practice. "There must be something that is causing him to lose focus, but what..." King Knight continues to pounder until his wife Queen Knight entered the room. "Is he still in his absent-minded state?" Queen Knight asked as she watches her son sigh and gave up practicing his sword by keeping the practice dummy. "I just don't know what is wrong with him, he won't even tell us." King Knight muttered agitatedly to his wife who sighed and replied: "We will just have to wait and see things related to love can only be solved by themselves."; "If you say so...., wait OUR SON IS IN LOVE!!!!!!" King Knight exclaimed at his red-armoured wife who quickly walked out of the room ignoring her stuttering husband behind her.

Jack Knight sighed as he was returning to the house where he heard his parent's voices... "I'm his father and I demand to know who he is in love with!" "Things such as our son's love affair should not be questioned until he tells us!"; "But...." Jack Knight fumingly pushed open the door and an immediate silence engulfed the room. "Oh son, well...erm...we were...erm worried about you...so..." "Please help me sent these scrolls to Dark Magician and this package to Black Paladin. They need it urgently." Queen Knight interrupted her stammering husband and shoved a bundle of scrolls and a cloth wrapped package into her son's hand and shoved him out of the door. "Have fun!" Queen Knight replied and quickly slammed the door in front of Jack Knight's face. It wasn't long before Jack Knight heard his mother shouting at his father and the sound of swords clashing could be heard following sounds of furniture being destroyed. Jack Night sighed once again as he set of to accomplish his task to prevent being caught in his parent's warfare.

Jack Knight was mad at his parents for poking their noses into his love affair but at the same time that could not be compared to the trouble he was facing in his love life. After all, he did accuse his lover, Celtic Guardian that he was flirting behind his back because he saw him kissing the forehead of a Mystic Elf. This resulted in a bad argument and they never spoke to each other since. It was until the Mystic Elf came up to his house and told him that she was his sister that he found out he made a huge mistake. However, Celtic Guardian did not forgive him and refused to meet with him, let alone let him explain. Until now, his lover refuses to speak to him and ignores him when they meet.

"I'm such a fool at times, especially a fool to let jealousy go over my head." Jack Knight sighed as he thought without noticing that he has already reached the castle and was on the verge of banging into the wall. "Jack Knight! Look out!" the shout disrupted Jack Knight from his thinking and he stopped just in time before banging into the wall of the castle. He looked to see who had called him and spotted a magician with blond hair and turquoise eyes. "You really should see where you are going. You almost hit the wall!" the magician replied with a worried tone. Jack Knight wanted to retort but hated to admit that the magician was right. "I guess I owe you one, Dark Magician Girl." "You said it so don't go on your word." The magician replied as she twirled her staff with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Is your master in? My mother (Queen Knight) needed me to deliver these scrolls to him." Jack Knight replied holding up the scrolls for Dark magician girl to see. "Erm.... he isn't in, he went to visit Black Paladin with the Black Chaos." Dark Magician replied. "Is that so....."Jack Knight replied, "I envy how close Dark Magician is with Black Chaos now..." Jack Knight thought and sighed to himself. "You have problems with Celtic Guardian right?" The turquoise-eye magician asked slyly. This caused the armoured warrior to blush immediately. "You really should focus on your training of magic more, Dark Magician Girl; Jack Knight replied with a cough to cover up his blushing, if you would excuse me I have to deliver these, it's urgent." With that, he dashes of to avoid the oncoming questions from the Dark Magician Girl.

"What is wrong with him, at this rate he will never be able to get Celtic Guardian back." Dark Magician Girl pouted as she watches the warrior running away. "Unless...... I do a little something....." the blond hair magician grinned mischievously and her eye glinted with an evil spark. At that moment, Kurri Bo came bouncing along: "Kurri, kuri, kuri? (What are you thinking of, Dark Magician Girl?)" When Dark Magician Girl saw Kurri Bo, a light bulb switched on in her mind and she told Kurri Bo about her little plan to get Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian back together. The little brown ball of fur agreed to help in the plan and both of them scooted off quickly to set up their plan.....

**To be continued**

Meme12: There you go, the very first chapter of this story!!!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof, woof! (Good job, mistress!)

Dark Magician Girl and Kurri Bo: Yeah we are in!!!!!!!!!! (Both starts dancing and turns room in to a disco parlour)

Meme12 and Kaze: O. O

Bam! (Room door slammed open) MEME12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Eeps! It's Jack Knight. I'm doom....

Jack Knight: Meme12, how could you write this kind of story! Do you know that if my parents knew about it they are going to..........?

Thwack! Thump! (Jack Knight collapse as he was knocked out by a large radio conjured by Dark Magician Girl)

Dark Magician Girl and Kurri Bo: Oh Yeah, we're in! Oh yeah, we're in... (Continues partying and ignores the unconscious Jack Knight and continues partying)

Meme12 and Kaze: O.0

Well that's all for now pls read and review. This is meme12 saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Forgive and a new life born

Hi, Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait this is part 2 of my story closing the gap.

Meme12: Should I write this scene....... Hmmmm...... (Thinking)

Dark Magician Girl and Kurri-Bo: Oh Yeah! We're in! Oh Yeah! We're in! (Continues with disco dancing)

Meme12: Guess they are not going to stop for a while........... O.O (Sighs)

Bam! (Door slammed open) MEME12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Celtic Guardian! How nice to see you! (I'm doom)OxO

Celtic Guardian: What on earth is this ruckus going on! (Unplugs the music)

Dark Magician Girl: Hey my music! Grrrrr! No one gets away in ruining my party mood!!!!!!! (Grabs staff and begin shooting)

Kuri-Bo: Kurri, kuri!!!!!!! (Rushes to tackle Celtic Guardian)

Celtic Guardian: Bring it on!! (Grabs swords and deflects attacks)

Meme12: Guess they will take a while, now where is that disclaimer.....

Kaze trots in with disclaimer: Meme12 does not own Yugioh and the characters in this story.

Meme12: Thanks Kaze!!!!!!!!(Hugs Kaze) On with the fanfic!

* * *

**Previously**

Jack Knight's accusation to his lover Celtic Guardian resulted in a huge quarrel which resulted in a huge hole in their relationship. As Jack Knight pounders over his dire situation, Dark Magician Girl and Kurri-Bo are playing match-maker to get the 2 creatures back together.

* * *

Jack Knight sigh with relief as he had manage to avoid Dark Magician Girl and her curiosity in wanting to help out get him and Celtic Guardian back together again. As far as he knows, his relationship may collapse if she tried to help. Pushing the thoughts at the back of his head, Jack Knight dashes off to accomplish his tasks handed to him. Jack Knight soon approaches a small, comfy looking hut with a small pond in front. He did hear the news of Black Paladin being pregnant and had moved to his lover's home to raise his new arrival.

Jack Knight struts up to the door and knocks it. The door swung open and a pair of sky-blue eyes met the knight. "Jack Knight, came to visit?" the purple-haired magician inquired as he invited the surprised knight into the house. "Well not really Dark Magician, the knight shook his head and replied; I was asked to deliver these....." Jack Knight's voice trailed of as he showed the package and the scrolls to the magician before him. "Oh the scrolls that Queen Knight borrowed, thank you." Dark Magician replied and gestured the knight to take a seat on the chair in the hut.

Jack Knight looked around; the living room of the hut he was standing in had wooden beams and the walls were a sandy brown. Two couches were placed in front of the fireplace while a small wooden table with a distinctive oak scent was in the middle of the two couches. Jack Knight also saw Black Magician of Chaos engaging in a game of chess with a certain warrior with autumn red hair and donned dark blue and gold armour. Each monster was sitting opposite each other on the couches, so focus in the game that they failed to notice his presence. He watched as the chess game went on sitting on the stool Dark Magician had gestured him to. Dark Magician resumed his original position sitting beside his lover, Black Magician of Chaos on the couch.

Jack Knight looked around his surroundings as it gave him a homely feeling. "I guess Celtic would have liked this kind of environment." He thought and sighed at the predicament of their relationship. It wasn't long before his train of thoughts were interrupted by a smirking Black Magician of Chaos who won the chess game while his opponent gave an exasperated sigh before muttering I lose. "I told you to practice another 300 000000 years before trying to beat me at chess Chaos soldier." Black Chaos replied with a smirk before placing an arm around Dark Magician and pulling his lover closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Chaos soldier rolled his eyes and replied: "If you haven't noticed with have a guest you know....." his voice trailing off and all eyes stare at the knight sitting in the corner. Jack Knight coughed to cover up his reddening face and inquired: "Sorry to have disturbed but is Black Paladin here? My mother wanted to give him this package...." the knight's voice trailed slightly as he held up the cloth-wrapped package for all to see.

Before Chaos Soldier could reply, a soft voice cut in: "Yes?" Eve

ryone turn to see a very pale Black Paladin emerging from the bedroom. Black Paladin was not in his armour but in white robes with black patterns donning it. The rather obvious thing was that the baby was in its 7th month which made Black Paladin's abdomen swelled to a large size making it difficult for him to move without stopping once as the baby kicked him. "Is there something for me Jack Knight?" Black Paladin inquired with a faint smile as his lover rushed to gently seat him down on the couch. "Yes, my mother wanted me to pass this package to you..." Jack Knight's voice trailed off slightly due to the shock at the sight of Black Paladin but recovered quickly to hand the package to him.

Black Paladin said his thanks before receiving the package and kindly gestured the knight to take a seat on a nearby chair. As Black Paladin un- wraps the package, his face suddenly constricts in pain and the package slips out of his hand. "Black Paladin, are you alright!?" Chaos Soldier immediately asks as he picks up the package and sat beside his lover, his other free hand softly touching the abdomen of his lover. Black Paladin's amber eyes slowly open and he gave a frail smile replying weakly: "I'm alright... I guess our child is a little active today. She/he just kicked me again... Ouch!" Black Paladin was again interrupted as he felt another kick to his abdomen and his lover felt the movement through his touch.

Chaos Soldier looked at his lover worriedly but his lover casts a loving look with his amber eyes as he strokes his abdomen. Jack Knight watched how caring the lovers in front of him were while his relationship was in a mess and sigh once more at his thoughts. "Are you sure you are alright, Black Paladin?" Dark Magician inquired worriedly while Black Chaos had a worried look etched upon his face. "It is to be expected when one is pregnant; Black Paladin replied while un-wrapping the clothed package delivered by Jack Knight, besides the things that I receive now days can help with the raising of our child." Black Paladin smiled and holds up a small baby-sized t-shirt for all to see. Jack Knight begins to blush furiously as those were his baby clothes when he was little and he smacked his forehead at his mother's ways to give away his baby clothes. Sensing the Jack Knight's embarrassment, Black Paladin roughly knew what was going through his head. "It's alright Jack Knight, I'm grateful for the clothes and I'm sure this child would be happy." He replied while stroking his abdomen and his amber eyes soften.

Before Jack Knight could say his thanks, the door of the hut flew open and Dark Magician Girl came running in. "Bad news!! Celtic Guardian! He...he...." even before she could finished the younger magician burst to tears. When Jack Knight heard Celtic Guardian's name, his heart nearly stopped and he immediately questioned the magician. "What happen to him, tell me!!!!!!!!?" Everyone was shocked by the reaction as Jack Knight was known to be able to stay calm even throughout the worst situation. "He's.... sniff.... he's trapped in the forest by a man-eating plant!" the young magician wailed again before burying her face in her hands and wailed. Before anyone could react, Jack Knight had grabbed his sword and dashed out of the hut. "Please, please don't be hurt Celtic, I would kill myself if you were hurt!" Jack Knight thought as he ran to the forest.

When the Knight had left, Dark Magician stared at his apprentice and asked furiously: "What is the meaning of this pretend Dark Magician Girl!" The female magician raised her golden head and inquired: "Has Jack Knight left?" "Yes, he has!"; "Yes......" Dark Magician Girl's cheer was short lived as her master glared at her with his arms crossed while Black Chaos wrapped his arms around his lover's slender waist and whispered comforting words to reduce his boiling anger. "Well, I wanted them to be together again (Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian) so I......." Dark Magician Girl explained her plan to the crowd which ended up in her receiving an earful from her master as she dodges behind Black Paladin to avoid Dark Magician's scolding.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD THINK UP OF THIS KIND OF IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF JACK KNIGHT OR CELTIC GUARDIAN FINDS OUT DO YOU KNOW IT WILL WORSEN THE SITUATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Dark Magician shouted in desperation at his apprentice who was hiding behind Black Paladin and was on the verge of tears when she felt a soft pat on her head. "There, there now don't worry yourself too much Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician, I think you should calm down. Your apprentice was just trying to help Jack Knight." The ever-soft spoken Black Paladin intervened as he gently petted the golden-hair magician and calmed his furious friend. Black Chaos continued whispering comforting words in an effort to calm him down his lover.

"We all know about his relationship situation but as it goes.... only the lovers can resolve their own disputes if they would meet and we all know how stubborn Celtic can be at times. So a little push is needed to solve their disputes..." Black Paladin continued while patting Dark Magician Girl's head to calm her down and turned to look at his fellow friends. "Who knows maybe the situation can be solved through her plan, isn't that right, little one?" Black Paladin smiled and stroked his abdomen while receiving a kick in return from the child forming in him.

"Well nothing can be done at this stage; we can only hope that the two of them won't find out about the plan." Chaos Soldier implied as he look at his friends before turning to look at his lover Black Paladin with a loving look while feeling the movement of his child in his lover's abdomen below his fingertips....

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jack Knight was still dashing towards the forest, his mind only occupied with his worry for Celtic Guardian. "Please, please be safe Celtic! I've yet to say how much I love you and how sorry I was for that misunderstanding, so please be safe Celtic!" The frantic thoughts of Celtic Guardian being severely wounded almost drove Jack Knight into frenzy as he rushed into the forest. Chopping through thick undergrowth and branches, Jack Knight frantically scans the area for any traces of the elf's aura. Jack Knight was so frantic that he tripped over a rock and tumble down a small slope and into a clearing of the forest. He opened his eyes to find a pair of bright amber eyes with triangular tattoos below each eye staring back at him.

"Celtic Guardian....." Jack Knight replied in awe and he quickly sat up to look at his lover. Celtic Guardian on the other hand had a frown on his face and he turned his back against his lover completely ignoring him. "So you are so bored to the extent of playing practical jokes on me, Jack Knight!?" the elf spat at his confused lover. Jack Knight's sheer relief soon turned to frustration: "You were the one that played the practical joke on me! Someone (Dark Magician Girl) told me that you were being trapped by a man-eating plant and I came to rescue you!!!!!!" Jack Knight replied in frustration. "Oh yeah right, someone (Kuri-Bo) told me that you were severely injured in the forest and I had to come to the forest **because I was damn worried about you!!!!!!!!"**

As soon as those words left Celtic Guardian's mouth, the bright-amber eyed elf cursed and look away from his surprised lover, his face turning bright red. Jack Knight looked at his lover in surprised but it was short-lived as he swiftly pulled the elf into his arms and kissed him. "Wha...umm..." Celtic Guardian was shocked by the sudden action but the warmth of his lover's lips lulled him into calmness. When the kiss was broken Jack Knight wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "I'm sorry for everything, I..... I was such an idiot I should have known that you would never betray me and I should have place more faith in you and........." before Jack Knight can finish his lover place his fingers on his lips to silence him. "Well..... I was at fault too..... I shouldn't have ignored you and I should have given you a chance to explain......" the elf trailed off and his cheeks turned red.

Jack Knight stifled a laugh but received a whack on the shoulder by his amber eye boyfriend whose face was so red that he resembled a tomato. "Jack Knight! I heard that!" Celtic Guardian shouted angrily at his boyfriend. "Sorry, Jack Knight replied as he held his boyfriend closer, I just want to hold you close now.........." Celtic Guardian felt Jack Knight's grip tighten around his body and decided to let his boyfriend hold him close to calm him down. Jack Knight on the other hand felt blissful that his lover had finally forgiven him and the gap in his relationship has finally closed up......

* * *

Soon the sun begin to set, Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian walked back to Chaos Soldier's home just in time to see a desperate-looking Dark Magician waiting outside the hut whose expression instantly turned to relief when he saw them both. As soon as both monsters had entered the hut, Dark Magician Girl was forced to confess along with her second culprit Kuri-Bo (was caught floating near the hut caught by Dark Magician) about her little plan. It seems that both Dark Magician Girl and Kuri-Bo had to tell Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian a lie respectively to get both of them to meet and talk to solve their relationship gap.

"But it worked, didn't it? I mean... they are back together..." Dark Magician Girl replied wryly as she dodges behind Black Paladin once more to avoid her master's glare. "I think you can forgive her on the sense that her plan DID work for once....." Jack Knight replied as he looked at his lover with a loving gaze and their hands entwined together. "What do you mean by that?! Dark Magician Girl pouted but soon forgot about it when Black Paladin handed her a biscuit which he had baked. "As long as the two of you are back together we should let this matter rest for now.... Ouch!" Black Paladin cried out in pain as a sharp kick by the child in his abdomen interrupted his sentence.

Chaos Soldier immediately has a worried look on his face as his lover turn pale and his face constricted in pain. "Are you alright, please try not to exert yourself too much, the child is also absorbing part of your magic when it is still in you so please don't force yourself." Chaos Soldier cautioned worriedly as he held his lover's hand and with a free hand touched Black Paladin's abdomen to soothe his child. Black Paladin opened his amber eyes and replied weakly: "It's alright.... our child is just happy.... that's all..."

But the kicks soon got violent causing Black Paladin to cry out in pain and his lover and the other occupants in the house to panic. "What's wrong, Paladin!" Chaos Soldier asked in a fluster as he held his lover tight. His answer was soon clear when Dark Magician Girl screamed and pointed at Paladin's robes. "Bl...bl.... Blood!" The blond haired magician shrieked as everyone saw Black Paladin's robes turn crimson red just above his thighs and red crimson liquid snake down his legs. "It's.... time...." Black Paladin muttered weakly before crying out in pain again from the violent kicks from his child.

"What is going on!?" Jack Knight inquired, his voice trembled in fright. "HE IS IN LABOUR! THE WATER BAG JUST BROKE!" exclaimed the frantic Chaos Knight. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE WHEN HE IS ONLY IN THE 7th MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!?" exclaimed a very frantic Dark Magician while his lover went into shock, his crimson eyes widening. As everyone went in to a state of frenzy, Celtic Guardian shouted: "CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at him. "Can we just call the midwife NOW!!!!!!!!!!!?" the elf exclaimed quickly as he grabbed his boyfriend and dashed for the door. Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos followed suit while Dark Magician Girl and Kurri-Bo stayed behind with Chaos Soldier to calm Black Paladin. "Please, please hang on Paladin, the midwife is coming." Chaos Soldier begged his pale lover as he held his hand. Black Paladin was in too much pain to hear his lover's voice as his child kicked his abdomen violently to escape his womb to breathe the air of the outside world......

Soon the midwife (Angel Lily) was ushered into the house by the frantic four and she swiftly chased out the two magicians and the other two monsters who had called her. Chaos Soldier had wanted to stay behind but was chased out by Angel Lily from his bedroom and the door slammed in his face **(Dark Magician Girl was forced to remain as she needed the extra help while Kuri-Bo was forgotten and had remained in the room)**. Chaos Soldier buried his face in his hands. Although it was good news that their child had decided for an early arrival, the bad news was that most magicians do not survive child labour and he was especially worried as Black Paladin was weaker now as he had to sustain himself and the child. "Paladin...... please survive this... I can't lose you now.... not ever...." Chaos Soldier prayed hard as he could only stay outside while hearing his lover's cries of pain from their bedroom with a heavy heart and fear.

Although it had been an hour, the occupants waiting outside the bedroom felt it was years that had past. Chaos Soldier was pacing to and fro the house, Dark Magician was muttering prayers and Black Magician of Chaos was trying his very best to keep calm but cold sweat had began to trail down his cheek. Jack Knight felt Celtic Guardian's grip tighten on his arm, the elf look calm on the outside but on the inside he was in a total frenzy. Jack Knight tried to calm his lover by gently squeezing his lover's arm to respond to his concern. The elf looked up at him, fear shining through his bright amber eyes. Jack Knight patted the elf arm and directed his attention to the bedroom door where Black Paladin's cries could still be heard from.

Suddenly sounds of a wailing baby pierce the house and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing in time to see Dark Magician Girl and Angel Lily emerging from the room. "Congrats!!! It's a little girl!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed while Angel Lily walked out with a little wrapped up bundle. "Here she is......" the angel replied as she gently showed Chaos Soldier his daughter. The small pale-skinned baby was still wailing her lungs out as her father carried her. Chaos Soldier's heart melted at the sight of his daughter but his happiness was short-lived as he immediately asked about his lover. "How is Black Paladin!?" Chaos Soldier immediately questioned, fear and worry causing his voice to tremble.

"Don't fret, he is fine, Angel lily replied as she tried to calm the over anxious soldier, you can see him now." Chaos Soldier rush in to find his pale-looking lover resting. "Paladin, Paladin, how are you feeling?" Chaos Soldier inquired worriedly as he gently took Black Paladin's hand into his. Black Paladin opened his amber eyes and looked at his lover with a weak smile on his face. "Is the child born?" he inquired weakly. "Yes, yes our child is safely born." Chaos Soldier replied with a sense of relief in his voice as he held his lover's hand tightly. Weakly, Black Paladin tried to sit up but he was stopped by Chaos Soldier. "You should rest, Paladin, you have lost so much blood while giving birth to our child...." "I have to see our child, I hear her crying..." Paladin interrupted his lover weakly as he directed his attention to the wailing newborn in his lover's arms.

Gently, Chaos Soldier passed the wailing newborn to his lover who gently rocked her to sleep. "There, there now.... don't cry..." Gradually the newborn stopped crying and fell asleep in Black Paladin's arms under his soft voice that lulled her to sleep. Everyone gathered to see the baby. "She is so adorable!!!!!!!!!" Dark Magician Girl squealed as she looked at the sleeping baby. "I have to admit she has your nose, Chaos Soldier." Black Magician of Chaos observed as he took a little peek at the sleeping baby while his sky-blue eye lover can only nod in response. Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian looked at the blissful couple from the entrance of the bedroom. Chaos Knight noticed the two lovers standing at the bedroom entrance and invited them in to take a look at their little miracle. **(Angel Lily on the other hand had left the household to leave the blissful couple alone)**

As Jack Knight looked at the newborn fondly, his boyfriend suddenly remembers something and asks: "What's the name of this child?" as soon as the question was raised everyone looked at each other before turning to the very happy couple. "Well.... she does have a name....." Chaos Knight admitted shyly, a faint tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. "We decided to call her Miyuki actually." Black Paladin admitted with a faint smile as he looked at his sleeping daughter. "What a nice name! It suits her well too!" Dark Magician Girl squealed in excitement, grabbed Kurri-Bo and begins dancing in circles around the room. Everyone laughed at the current scene.

Soon, everyone left and the happy couple was allowed to enjoy a blissful moment with their new arrival. "I'm so happy that we have our daughter with us now but the best thing of all is having the lover who had her at my side...." Chaos Soldier told Black Paladin, faint tints of pink appearing on his cheeks. Black Paladin blushed and replied softly: "Well, I'm just glad that our daughter is safely born and I have someone to help me look after her together..." Both lovers smiled and directed their attention back to their sleeping daughter. Gently, Black Paladin kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered: "Welcome to our life, Miyuki...."

Meanwhile, the monsters that have left the house went their separate ways. The magicians and Kurri-Bo took another path back to their castle leaving Jack Knight and Celtic Guardian taking their route home. "I will send you back... you won't mind right...." Jack Knight asked, unknowingly scratching his head. Celtic Guardian stifled a laugh; his boyfriend usually does that action when he is shy so he nodded receiving a smile from his elated boyfriend. Both monsters were equally quiet as they walked. They were so absorbed in what they were thinking to say to each other that they did not noticed they were approaching Celtic Guardian's house.

"Guess we're here...." Jack Knight's voice broke the awkward silence. "Oh... thanks for sending me back... anyway...." Celtic Guardian muttered as he broke away from his train of thoughts. Awkward silence floated among the two. "I shall be going then..." Jack Knight said as he turned towards the direction of his home. "Wait!" Jack Knight turned around only to find Celtic Guardian's lips locked with his. When the kiss was broken, Jack Knight was shocked while the elf gave an evil smirk and said: "Night......" Jack Knight was still in shock as he walked home but somehow he was relieved that the gap in his relationship was filled......

The gap between them was definitely closing........

**End**

**

* * *

**

Meme12: Finally ended!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof, woof!!!! (Congrats mistress!!!!!!!!)

Meme12: Thanks Kaze!!!! (Hugs him)

Dark Magician Girl: Huh!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stops fighting)

Kurri-Bo: Kuri, kuri, Kurrrrrrri!!!!!!? (That's all!? I didn't do much!!!!!!!?)

Meme12: Yup sorry about that but I need time to think about a new story. A friend asked me to do it.

Celtic Guardian: What are you guys talking about.......? Oh god!!!!! Meme12 what on earth...... I'm so doom.....

Meme12: Oh right you are for making a MESS OF MY BEDROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Points to damaged surroundings)

Dark Magician Girl and Kuri-Bo: Erm...... gotta go!!!!! (Fled room)

Celtic guardian: Sorry I'm only here for Jack. (Picks up the unconscious Jack Knight and fled room)

Meme12: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kaze get them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaze: Woof!!!!!!! (Yes Mistress and bounded out of the room)

* * *

Well I guess this is it. Pls read and review. (Really sorry for lateness) It will be a while before I can write my next fanfic so....... PLS HAVE PATIENCE!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY FOR MY LOYAL READERS (I WON'T NAME)

For the time being, short stories from different anime/cartoons will occupy your time. Pls review them as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is Meme12 here saying sayonara and matta o!!!!!!!!!!!!! (See u again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
